No Green Jellybeans!
by TeeLee123
Summary: Short stories. Previously known by a more serious title, but come on. Green and black jellybeans? Bleh. No thank you. The stories are as random as jellybeans, except without the green- -Piccolo and Dende have a problem with that. JK, Piccolo and Dende will appear in the stories too. It's not a jellybean bag if I can't pick out the green, or in this case, pick ON the green. :)
1. Vampire Under the Cloak Pt1:TP?

_**Title:**_ Vampire Under the Cloak

_**Genre:** _Supernatural/ Romance

**Characters:** Trunks/Pan?

_**Words:**_ 3, 296

_**Summary:**_ Trunks is approached by an elderly woman and must answer the question she asks truthfully. The question she asks, tho, is one he can't help but lie to in order to spare the woman's feelings. Angered, the woman reveals who she is and curses Trunks for eternity. . .  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

I can't remember much about that day. I'm sure Mom or Bulla came into my room and dragged me out of bed when my beeping alarm clock failed to wake me. Did I skip a shower? I'm not sure. It didn't keep the female executives from drooling, fainting, and staring after me as I walked to my office in my wrinkled suit, with my hair a mess and smelling like yesterday. I lowered my head and blushed, knowing my female fans would adore me no matter how I smelled. Even if my looks were to ever fail me, I was still the CEO of Capsule Corporation, the most eligible billionaire bachelor. A fact that had me smirking everyday.

I could get any woman I wanted. Everyone knew it, even my happily married best friend Goten. He was jealous like everyone else, I'm sure. I was more powerful than him in every way. I could've held out my hand and taken Valese from him anytime I wanted, and she wouldnt've batted an eye upon taking me on my offer. Women couldn't say no to me, that's just who I was. Luckily, Valese wasn't the woman I fancied. Call me a Sugar Daddy, a playboy, a creep, a sicko- - call me whatever you want! I don't care! The woman I fancied wasn't a woman at all, but a teenaged school girl named Pan.

She was my best friend's niece, my other best friend's daughter, my father's rival's granddaughter, and a family friend! She was untouchable. . . and that appealed to me. What kept me from marrying her, you might ask? The answer is simple. She was seventeen. She was jail bait, and did I mention she was strong enough to break every bone in my body if I pissed her off? Oh, she also had a temper equal to that of my mother and father. I was also afraid, most women would've said yes to me on the spot had I asked for their hand in marriage, with Pan, I wasn't sure. I also didn't want to ask her to marry me because she was soooo annoying, a trait I hoped she would've grown out of in time. . .but she never did.

Anyway, enough about Pan. This story isn't about her, not exactly, though I wish it was.

"Mr. Briefs you have a meeting later today at six thirty with the chairman of Pragmatic Inu Company- - "

I groaned, sat up from my chair and edged closer to my window, all while loosening my tie.

My assistant cleared her throat and continued reading from the digital schedule Mother made for her when I first started working as CEO, which was ten years ago when I turned twenty. Man, did time fly.

"You have a meeting at three o'clock with Mr. Xao over the company merger, do you want me to transfer his call directly to your office phone or were you planning on using the meeting room's phone, sir?"

I could hear her cursing me as I flew out the window, leaving behind a room full of wind-swept papers for her to pick up as I played hooky. Denouncing my title as CEO of Capsule Corporation was the first thing I was going to do after Pan and I married. Marrying Pan, raising sons and running a dojo together was my dream. Plus, I hated working for the family company! It was boring! Of course, I was selfish back then, and young. So, so young.

The thing I remember most about that day wasn't the wind, or the clouds. No. I remember the bright yellow sun in front of me as it slowly hid forever under the horizon, leaving a trail of orange and pink as the black night quickly claimed the sky. From what I remember, that sun had set slower than usual, almost as if it were saying goodbye to me. Of course, maybe that was my imagination.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp 

I aimlessly walked past a cemetary when I met the devil, disguised as a fragile old woman with an old grey cloaked draped over her. I swear she wasn't standing beside the sidewalk when I walked past, I hadn't even sensed her! Man, I must've jumped pretty high when I heard her shaky voice from behind me.

"E-excuse me. . . " She croaked, holding an object in the palm of her hands."Y-you dropped this."

My eyes widened and I quickly patted my pockets. How the hell did my wallet fall out? Grinning, I walked back to the woman and held out my hand. Her long, wrinkled, bony fingers caught my attention as she carefully slipped my wallet into my palm. I shivered as her skin briefly touched mine. She felt colder than ice!

"Thank you. It would've been embarrassing had I gone to the restaurant without my wallet," I chuckled. With her back hunched, and the hood of her cloak pressing down on her long grey bangs, I couldn't see her face well. She did, however, smile when I thanked her. It was surprising to see she had clean white teeth. I was stupid. Instead of paying attention to her hygiene, I should've been more aware of the fact that her teeth were sharp and pointed. . . like fangs.

"You're most certainly welcome." She said, nodding her head a little.

I bit my lower lip and scratched the back of my head as I looked around us. We were alone in the country side, it was dark except for the light of the moon, and to my knowledge, nobody lived nearby. What was this elderly woman doing by herself?

"Are you waiting for someone? Do you want me to call you a taxi?" I asked, knowing I couldn't leave this woman alone without helping her first.

"No thank you child. I'm quite alright, but I would love to hear your opinion on something. . ."

After a few seconds of silence I realised she was waiting for me to agree before continuing." Yeah, sure. Anything."

She grinned widely and forced herself to stand tall. I cringed as I heard a few of her bones pop. Her long fingers clung on to the hood of her cloak and she paused." You must promise to tell the truth, no matter what the question may be, or else suffer for eternity."

This woman is crazy, I thought, but nodded anyway." I promise."

Swiftly, the woman took off her cloak and lifted her head. I took a step back, not prepared for the hideous sight of her face. What I mistook to be the shadow from her bangs, turned out to be the charred skin of her flesh, half of it was burned while the other half was sunken in with pus oozing from her boils and crust caked around her mismatched colored eyes- - one yellow and the other a bright red.

Her grey hair was in patches. Where the hair didn't cover I could see veins, skin that looked burned, and stitches that seemed to patch her scalp together like a quilt. The woman smiled, not upset by my repulsed reaction and asked," Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Honestly? No. She was ugly, she was scary like a monster. Pan is beautiful. Bulla is beautiful. Mother is beautiful. Heck, even Majin Buu is beautiful! This woman? No, she definitely wasn't beautiful. She could never be a hair model, like Pan had the potential to be. She could never be on the cover of fashion and male magazines like Bulla could. The old woman didn't even possess the voice my mother had, which she used to irritate Dad to get her way.

I didn't know what that woman had been through, obviously she'd been through hell to end up the way she looked. I'm sure she had to suffer insults about her looks everyday, a woman's pride is her beauty after all. She asked for my honest opinion, but I couldn't give her that. I refused to be one of those dicks who boosted themselves up by insulting another, so I lied.

"Yes, I think you look beautiful."

Immediately, the woman's smile turned into a sneer and her face wrinkled in disgust. I doubt it was my imagination, but in my memory her eyes glowed in the darkness like a wild animal. She was intimidating, but I held her stare for a long time before smiling, saying a quick goodbye, and turning to leave. Turning my back wasn't the wisest decision, but I was young, making wise decisions wasn't a habit of mine. My Mother could vouch for that.

"You're lying." The woman growled.

I stopped and quickly looked back, ready to defend my answer, but the old woman was no longer standing behind me. In her place stood a man with long white hair that fell to his lower back. His skin was smooth and pale, free from burns and blemishes. He wasn't wearing a dirty grey cloak but a black suit which stood out nicely to the long red cane he held. The cane was decoration, a statement of his wealth since he wasn't old enough to use the cane for walking support- - this man was ageless!

There was a light bounce to the man's step as he walked to me, the heels of his shoes clicking against the asphalt held an eerie melody. There's no doubt this man was the old woman I was talking to moments before, his mismatched eyes were evidence of that.

"You're lying Trunks." The man purred, clearly amused. I opened my mouth to deny it, but he continued to speak." I am not more beautiful than Pan or Bulla, and I don't possess the voice of your mother. . . I'm not beautiful, but you say I am?" He held up his index finger and shook it from side to side." Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're lying my boy."

Again, I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him that I was right- - he's more beautiful than me! But, the man gently tapped my left cheek, hearing my answer before I could say it.

"Ah, yes. You were right, I am beautiful. Perhaps you misunderstood the question?" He said, arching his eyebrow. After reading my thoughts, he smiled." No. Of course you would think that. Physical beauty is the only beauty you know."

I frowned." You asked me if you were beautiful and I gave you the answer."

"I wanted the honest answer, which you did not give me Trunks. You didn't think I was beautiful, of course, judging from your thoughts. . . you weren't seeing the beauty most do not see, therefore your honest answer would've been the right one for a question I did not ask." The man sighed," I hoped you would've been different Trunks, I really did."

I couldn't argue, I couldn't ask questions or for him to explain the confusing situation to me better, he didn't give me the chance.

Moving at an inhuman speed, the man grabbed a handful of my hair, tilted my head back to expose my jugular, and sunk his sharp fangs into my neck. I could do nothing as my body stood paralyzed and the man feasted upon my blood, almost sucking me dry. The venom from his fangs painfully spread through my body, replacing the blood I used to possess, and ended my life as the venom spread into my heart, stilling it's rhythmic beats. The man gasped from the exhilaration of my blood as he jerked my neck away from him.

Without a word the man carelessly tossed me to the ground

I layed motionless but fully conscious as I watched the man slowly disappear, his clicking heels echoed in the air for a long time before vanishing along with him. It took a while for me to understand what had happened. My body was cold, my heart wasn't beating, and I wasn't breathing- - obviously I was dead! Like an idiot I continued to lie on the ground, waiting to wake up in front of King Yemma or something, but my soul was trapped in my body, I couldn't leave!

I could physically feel sunrise approaching, and it hurt! My entire body was tingling as if it were slowly being electrocuted. I covered my eyes, it was only dawn but the small light hurt badly like a horrible hangover. Knowing I had to find shelter, I quickly crawled through the cemetary and slithered in between headstones like a mouse in a maze. Finding the door to the mausoleum, I gripped the handle for support as I got to my feet. Using all the strength I had left, I forced the door open and sealed it shut behind me.

Inside the stone mausoleum were what appeared to be large human sized drawers stacked into the wall, neatly aligned above one another. I gulped, knowing dead bodies resided inside them. I hissed in pain as I felt the first of the sun's rays shine into the mausoleum through a small rectangular window near the ceiling. I knew the sun would burn me alive ( if that's what I was) so I did the only thing I could. I pulled one of the drawers open, shifted the skeletal body inside and hopped in, calling upon all of my strength as I slowly maneuvered the coffin shut.

Keeping my head turned away from the dead body inside the coffin with me, I somehow managed to sleep. No. I wouldn't call it sleep exactly, I could never sleep again. I think it were more of a rest, a very long rest. My body knew i was dead, but I shouldn't have been aware of it. With my spirit weak, I laid unmoving inside the coffin, almost unaware I was even attached to my body.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp 

My acute hearing captured everything around me, the traffic, singing birds, rustling leaves. . . I heard everything. In fact, I think I believed I was apart of the dirt and grass, or the ever-present trees. I might've remained that way forever, if not for a hungry rat who smelled the promise of food from within the coffin, which I hadn't been able to seal shut completely.

Squeezing his body through the crack, the rat delightfully ran over my body, his soft fur tickling my exposed flesh. In one second the rat made me realise I had a body, I wasn't tied to the Earth by roots and I wasn't apart of the death that surrounded me, not really. I was human.

I am Trunks' Briefs!

My eyes snapped open, my hands snared the rat and my sharp nails impaled it from different angles. The rat was dead before it even knew it. With its warm blood spurting from its body, I instinctively raised the rat to my lips and dug my fangs into it's flesh, draining it dry of every last ounce of blood and wringing it just to be certain i didn't miss any. Nourished from the life of the rat, I easily let myself out of the coffin and bid farewell to my dead companion inside.

I quickly learned I could no longer go back to the life I once had, Trunks Briefs no longer existed. Capsule Corporation was no longer my company. My mother, father, sister, friends and most everyone I ever knew were dead! The world was different, new technologies had been invented and no one knew of the dragonballs; Shenron was a myth in this new world.

And Pan? The beautiful girl who was a year from being a woman and my wife. . . had grown old without me. She married another, had his children and spent many years watching her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great- great- grandchildren grow up.

I was happy to see her, she was still Pan underneath the oxygen mask and years of wrinkles. I still loved her. When I found her in the hospital, she smiled and said I reminded her of her friend Trunks. I told her it was me, but she was elsewhere, reliving our adventures as she told me the story of her life, and I patiently listened.

At least I had the chance to say goodbye to Pan in the end.

I was cursed to suffer for eternity, and it seemed like I would. For years I watched generations of the Son and Briefs family be born and die. I stopped watching the living, what was the point? Death came quicker than I ever wanted it to for them. Humans expired quickly. I was no longer apart of humanity so why watch it? Nobody knew me. I was nothing.

Like a ghost I wandered aimlessly, going wherever my feet took me, stopping to pay attention to the world when I needed more blood to sustain me. I tried ending it all one day, by lying on the river bank near an old bridge. It was peaceful. I didn't move as dawn approached, though I desperately wanted to. Clutching to the grass, I counted down from ten, knowing the sunlight would hit me by then, but when I got to zero. . . nothing happened.

Opening my eyes, I saw that a girl's shadow had protected me. It shouldn't have been possible! How could a ghost cast a shadow? How was she even alive? I knew it couldn't have been her, but it looked like her. She had the same dark eyes, hair, face, smile and everything! It was her!

Grabbing me by the arms, Pan dragged me over the grass and rocks, not stopping until we reached the safety of the shaded bridge. Pan sat beside me and pointed to my face." You have a terrible sunburn. Are you going to be okay?"

"Pan. . ." I began, not knowing where to start. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her!

Pan tilted her head and frowned." I'm not Pan."

My eyes widened, noticing the skin around her jaw and neck were healing burns. Of course this isn't Pan. Pan was beautiful! Her skin was so smooth, porcelain dolls were jealous of her! My Pan was perfect in every way, how foolish of me to think this girl was Pan! Pan forgive me for thinking this girl was you!

The Pan-look-alike smiled," Do you think I'm beautiful?"

**0_0**

**[ There will be a part 2 someday. To be continued. . .]**

_**Inspiration for this story came from a bum I met last summer. It was a hot humid day when I walked to the store for something. A bum was standing outside, begging people for a quarter so he could get a drink from the vending machine. Everyone who passed raised their noses and pretended he didn't exist. Some bums are violent and wacko so when I passed him, I avoided eye contact until he asked me for a quarter. I passed him, stopped, backed up, and gave him my last quarter. He gave me the happiest most thankful smile ever, and thanked me. He did not turn around and get a drink like I thought he would. I will never know what he wanted a quarter for, did he get his drink? I dunno. Five minutes later, when I came out he was gone. Haven't seen him since.**_


	2. Summer of Torture - Humor- Trunks & OC

**Title:** Summer of Torture

**Genre:** Humor/ Hurt/Comfort/Weird

**Characters:** Trunks/ OC

**Words:** 2, 195

**Summary:** The things Haruna must endure as Trunks Briefs' new secretary. . .

* * *

**DAY1**

She sat hunched forward, fiddling with a wad of paper as she tried to focus on anything besides the foreboding words the previous secretary had said to her before quitting. _"Huh, goodluck," The woman had scoffed, pushing staplers, papers, and numerous other objects she had kept on her desk in the empty box. At the moment, all Haruna could think was," That's company property."_

Still, no matter how hard she tried to keep the previous secretary's words at bay, Haruna couldn't help but reflect on them. Sighing, Haruna threw the wadded paper ball into the wastebasket nearby. . .and missed.

_It's a sign. I should just pack up my things and quit right now, it's not too late!_

Quitting was no longer an option when the young Capsule Corp. President opened the door to his office and all hell broke loose. Maybe it was her motherly instincts or her perfectionist personality that prompted her to tackle into the female office workers that swarmed around the young President, eager to touch him and possibly pull a strand of his hair, either way Haruna was thankful she'd played football with her father as a teen. Tackling people had come in handy on more than one occasion in her life, even if it wasn't to play for the West City Vikings like her father had hoped.

The grabbing, biting, scratching and pushing finally ceased once Haruna pushed Mr. Briefs into the elevator and quickly closed the doors. Her index finger repetitively hit the "down" arrow button, knowing that at any minute those lustful women could pry open the doors like zombies and drag out Mr. Briefs and have him naked in less than a minute!

_They're not getting past me on my watch, nu-uh, no sir. I worked too hard on my resume' to be fired now!_

Once the elevator music came on and it began to descend, Haruna exhaled and leaned against the glass wall next to her boss. She kept her sights focused on the magnificent view of West City, knowing he was taking in her appearance.

She could see her mortified expression in the reflection of the glass. Her neat bun looked like a messed up bird's nest, her pencil skirt had a jagged slit on the sides that weren't there before, one side of her button up shirt wasn't tucked in, and somewhere in the chaos she had lost one of her most favorite high-heeled shoes!

"Where's your planner?" Mr. Briefs finally asked, amused.

Haruna inwardly groaned. _I'm such an idiot! How can I get into the limo with him and not tell him the precise times his meetings and other important events are scheduled without the stupid planner!_

The elevator beeped. The doors slid open and Mr. Briefs stepped out of the elevator,stopping to look back once he noticed Haruna wasn't following.

Poised and calm, Haruna bowed." I'm sorry , it wont happen again." Expressionless, Haruna limped to the buttons, stubbornly trying to walk as if she were wearing both of her shoes instead of one, and pressed the "up" arrow button ." I need to grab the planner on my desk, then I'll be right down, Mr. Briefs ."

He smiled," Please, don't call me Mr. Briefs."

Haruna started to ask what he'd like to be called, but the elevator doors closed shut. _Note to self: go home and research 's first name._

**DAY 3**

After clearly showing she wasn't a pushover on her first day, Haruna didn't have to worry about a female mob attacking her boss.

She could tell Trunks was relaxed around her for two major reasons.

1.) She wasn't attracted to him because of the fifteen year age difference and. . .

2.) She didn't trust any of the female workers to keep control of their hormones,so she constantly acted as Trunks' bodyguard by pushing away any girl who came into his 'bubble.' Unfortunately, this only prompted Trunks to venture into the other floors of Capsule Corp's Tower.

Haruna believed Trunks did this for his amusement, since there was always at least one Trunks-crazy -girl desperate to touch him. Upon mentioning her suspicions to him, Trunks only laughed, confirming her beliefs: _Trunks may be a successful CEO, but he is still just a kid. Perhaps a secretly rotten kid?_

**WEEK 2**

Payday. A sad day for Haruna as she boxed up her favorite high heels and skirts, knowing she'd have to spend her paycheck on dressy pants, black shoes and blazer jackets to avoid looking disorganized after run-ins with Trunks' fans.

Trunks was also sad. _Was it a coincidence that he stopped venturing to the other floors and dropping into the lunchrooms for coffee?_

**WEEK 2 1/2**

"We've known each other for a long time now. May I ask you a question?" Trunks asked, obviously avoiding the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

Haruna cringed, hoping he wasn't going to ask about her personal life or why she never talks about her son, whose photo she kept perched on her desk.

" Why do you do that?"

Haruna sighed, thankful he hadn't asked too personal a question. She wasn't ready to talk about her five-year old, not yet. She smiled and shrugged," Do what? Am I doing something wrong?"

Trunks shook his head," No. Nevermind."

Haruna smiled, closing the door Trunks had left open a crack. She had sat at her desk knowing she wouldn't be able to work unless Trunks' door was either completely open or closed. Too make sure Trunks' door wasn't going to accidently go back to that annoying state of almost closed and almost open, Haruna opened the door once more, smiled at Trunks, then closed the door.

**WEEK 4**

The end of the month was always the busiest time for Capsule Corporation.

Haruna had left Trunks alone for one minute to retrieve more files from her desk, but when she came back Trunks was gone and the window was open. At first, Haruna thought Trunks committed suicide and rushed to look out the window, relieved to find his body wasn't splattered on the sidewalk.

She swore she saw him flying through the clouds naked. A quick call to Mrs. Bulma Briefs didn't help reassure her sanity.

"Damn that boy!" Bulma shouted from the other line." He's doing it again Vegeta!" Haruna frowned, wondering who this Vegeta person was." He isn't coming back anytime soon, I'll be there in ten minutes to look over the paperwork, Haruna."

Haruna dumbly held the phone to her ear after Bulma hung up. _Did that conversation really happen?_

**A FEW DAYS LATER IN THE EMPLOYEE'S LOUNGE. . .**

"Have you noticed anything wierd about Mr. Briefs?" Haruna asked a senior worker while casually getting herself more coffee.

The senior worker gulped down his coffee, raising his bushy grey eyebrows a fraction." Miss, I've worked for Dr. Briefs and Bulma Briefs most of my life. . . trust me when I tell you this, compared to those lot, that boy is normal." He chuckled, patting Haruna on the back." He's a special kid, the youngest CEO Capsule Corp has had yet. Just try not to work him too hard would be my advice to you."

Compared to the comments of Trunks' god-like physique and beauty from the other workers, that man gave her the best advice.

**WEEK 5**

Haruna froze as she heard the giddy squeals coming from her co-workers' desks [forget the office term, sorry].

Did Trunks sneak past her while she was clipping some papers together? Panicked, Haruna started to get up but relaxed as a handsome young man came to her desk, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and purple slacks. _Good, it wasn't Trunks they were getting excited over._

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Briefs, sir?" Haruna asked, reaching for her planner.

The young man winked." Yes Beautiful, I do."

Haruna smiled and pressed on the intercom to Trunks' office." Trunks, I forgot you have an important lunch meeting in ten seconds."

Haruna giggled as Trunks groaned," With who?"

Attempting to be serious, Haruna pressed the button and replied with," A Mr. Goten Son."

Haruna gaped as Trunks came out of his office in his casual clothes." How did you change so fast?" Trunks smiled, hurriedly walking to the elevator with Goten. Haruna recovered then shouted." An hour lunch break and that's it!"

**AN HOUR AND TWO MINUTES LATER**

"He isn't coming back ," Bulma said on the other line. Haruna groaned, knowing she'd have to come up with creative excuses to tell the executives he had scheduled meetings with today.

"He skips so much work it's ridiculous!" Haruna screeched, tugging on the ends of her hair."How is Capsule Corporation able to stay afloat with all this chaos?"

It bothered Haruna that Bulma wasn't upset with Trunks' disorganized ways like she was," Relax. Take a chill pill and calm down." Haruna inhaled, then slowly exhaled, allowing Bulma to continue," Trunks is a brilliant boy you know, he takes after his father. Having a little fun isn't the end of the world. Trust me,my son wont let anything bad happen to Capsule Corporation."

_Trust an eighteen year old kid to run a successful business?_ Knowing Bulma was right, Haruna sighed."You're right."

That's all Bulma needed to hear to have a happy day, and to end the phone call.

**WEEK 8**

Skipping work to have a little fun was one thing, but skipping work to avoid responsibility and make her do it all was another thing, and Haruna wasn't going to stand for it. Arriving at work ten minutes early with a bag of nails in one hand and a hammer in the other, Haruna made sure Trunks wasn't going to bail on the paperwork, not this time.

"Did you go over the inventory?" Haruna asked, taking the freshly signed papers from Trunks' desk.

Trunks leaned back in his chair and stretched." Yes. I take it I'm done for the day?"

Haruna smirked." Sorry sir, I have more files on my desk that you need to overlook and sign."

Apparently, nailing the window shut earlier gave her enough time to retrieve the papers.

"Did you do this?" Trunks asked, confused, while pointing to the window.

Haruna nodded." Yep. Sorry Trunks. There's a time for work and a time for play, this isn't the latter."

Trunks smiled.

**WEEK 12**

On her last day, the company threw a goodbye party for Haruna in the employee's lounge. There wasn't any crying; only cake and smiles.

Simple thank you's were exchanged between Haruna and Trunks.

In their case, thank you was all that needed to be said, and it held more meaning than their associates could hope to understand.

* * *

Haruna fidgeted with a napkin she held in her hand, annoyed and tempted by the beer her ex husband placed on the table in front ofher. Maybe moving out of West City was a bad idea, maybe working as Trunks' secretary wasn't as big a deal as she had thought, maybe she wasn't strong . .

Haruna lifted her head. Her husband's face blurred as she focused on the background behind him. She smiled warmly at her son, who sat playing with his toys in the living room. Before 12 weeks ago, the scattered toy blocks would've caused her to have a meltdown and go into a rampaging organizing mode, but after 12 weeks of surviving Trunks' cluttered office and disorganization, Haruna found it didn't bother her.

"Can I start seeing my son again?" Haruna asked.

Her ex husband crossed his arms. She had passed the first test, but what about the second?

"How could you afford a place out here? You're not involved in anything illegal, are you?"

Haruna shook her head." No, no. I've changed. I swear." The scowl on her ex husband's face encouraged her to continue. He needed to be persuaded." I took a summer job as a secretary at Capsule Corporation, it paid very well."

"How was it?"

"It was torture, actually." Haruna laughed.

Her ex husband couldn't help but laugh with her, it'd been to long since he'd heard her laugh.

If she could live as Trunks' secretary for three months, she knew she was strong enough to be a good, full-time mother to her son. There would be no hitting, yelling, or drugs involved this time, or ever again.

* * *

"Dude. You seriously need to stop closing doors in my house, it's annoying." Goten whined, watching as Trunks got up to close the door to the kitchen and bathroom.

"Either close the door or keep it open, not in between." Trunks argued, knowing he couldn't relax unless the doors were closed.

_"Whether we like it or not, people rub off on us."_


	3. The Stupid Dare - Humor- Goten

**Title:** The Stupid Dare

**Characters:** Goten/Trunks

**Genre:** Humor/Freindship

**Words**:682

**Summary**: Who's really the stupid one? Trunks, for daring Goten to do it. . . or Goten, for accepting?

* * *

Goten reached into the cooler and took out two canned drinks, one he kept for himself, and the other he handed to Trunks.

"Ah," Trunks said, after taking a sip of his refreshment.

Goten sat on the slope beside Trunks, and thoughtlessly pressed the cold drink against his neck, which had tanned from the hot summer sun. The melted ice coating the can drink trickled down his neck, down his bare chest, and came to a dried stop to his belly button. He set the can down and pointed in front of him, down the slope.

"Hey, isn't that Marron?" Goten asked, recognizing her blond pig tails and small shoulders. Her normally pale skin had a tan glow, most likely from sunbathing so long. He couldn't see her face, but knew she was engrossed in the book she held in her lap." That's wierd, she's reading a book instead of swimming. I thought Marron loved to swim."

Trunks finished his drink, crushed the can in his hands and threw it in the plastic bag they kept beside the cooler. He squinted through the rays of the bright sun, and smirked at seeing Marron's silhouette, the bright strap of her pink bikini top beckoning to him.

"Goten, I dare you to unhook Marron's top," Trunks laughed, imagining Marron's distraught reaction.

Goten's eyes widened." You want me to. . . what?"

"She wont get mad if that's what you're worried about," Trunks lied, knowing how wrathful Marron could be if someone got on her wrong side, a trait passed down to her from Eighteen." It'd just be a harmless joke. Trust me, she'll just yell at you and laugh about it later."

Goten bit his lower lip, weighing the consequences, then smiled." Okay. I'll do it."

Trunks chuckled as he watched Goten walk down the slope, his hands in his shorts pockets as he tried to look inconspicuous and moving his lips as if he were whistling, which he couldn't do to save his life.

Standing directly behind Marron, Goten turned one last time to look at Trunks and mouthed," I can't do this."

Trunks stood up and waved his hands, lightly yelling." Yes you can! I have faith in you Goten!"

A few other teenagers sitting at picnic tables on top of the slope, stopped what they were doing to watch Goten and Trunks. It was clear to everyone that they were up to something, so, holding his breath, Goten reached out and unhooked Marron's top in one swift move. . . letting out his breath as he jumped back, with her top in his hand.

Marron instantly stood up and covered her chest with her free arm, while letting out a surprised scream.

Goten waved her pink bikini top in the air at Trunks, whom was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Other people were pointing and laughing too, enjoying their "harmless" joke.

Deciding the joke was a success, Goten turned around to give Marron her top back, but the moment he did. . . she swung her book at his face, instantly knocking him out in one blow.

Trunks was stunned. Not because the girl had knocked out his best friend with the newest Twilight book, which was heavier than a dictionary! No. Trunks was surprised because the blonde girl with pig tails wasn't Marron at all. This girl was a stranger!

_Oops._

The blond girl angrily swiped her top away from Goten's hand and yelled," PERVERT!"

"Sorry!" Trunks apologised, grabbing the unconscious Goten by his foot and dragging him up the slope." I think it's time for us to go."

~1 ~ 2 ~ 3 ~

Goten couldn't look at a Twilight book the same way again, not without Trunks laughing at him at least.

"Edward, Bella, and Jacob kicked your ass," Trunks laughed, holding his Mom's Twilight book in front of Goten's face.

"Shut. Up!" Goten groaned.

**~The End ~**


	4. Carried in Secret- RATED M - Pan

**Title:** Carried in Secret

**Characters:** Pan- Trunks - Bulla

**Genre**: Angst/ Horror

**Summary**: Pan has a secret she's carrying- - she's pregnant. ADULT THEMES- -RATED M- -

**- - Sorry, I know teen pregnancy appears in some of my stories, but I just want you to know that I don't support it, I don't think it's cool & I don't think having a child instantly makes you an adult, tho it forces you to grow up quickly. Where I live, having a child at 14-17. . . is not normal per se', but it happens. A lot happens, actually, which no one can control, & it's nobody's fault. Some things just are and always will be, be it good or bad.- -**

The chains of the swing squeaked as Pan slowly rocked back and forth, the tips of her new shoes not leaving the ground. Her fingers loosely held the chains as she stared at the grey small pebbles scattered on the ground beside her feet. A small gust of wind blew the long ends of her bangs against her face and across her eyes, but she didn't mind. She welcomed the feeling of being hidden, even if it was only for a little while.

The pebbles lightly crunched, and Pan could see a pair of yellow leather boots standing across from hers. She quit rocking her feet, forcing the swing to come to a stilled stop. Her fingers tightly gripped the chains on either side of her, as if they were a life support sent from the skies, there to pull her out of harm's way if she needed it. Oh, how she wish that were true.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the sound of her heart pounding in her eardrums, Pan raised her head slowly, grateful that her long black bangs blocked out most of the man's face.

She knew who it was, of course. She had felt his familiar ki long before he appeared, her senses were highly tuned thanks to the monster growing in her womb. The people on T.V and her teachers usually referred to it in general by its more popular name: baby.

Pan quickly tilted her head to the side, forcefully sliding her bangs out from her right eye's view without actually using her hands. She preferred using her hands to tuck stray hairs away from her face, but felt tilting her head would portray a confidence she no longer possessed. Feeding off the feigned confidence, Pan slowly raised her black eyes to meet with his clear blue ones. Blue eyes she once believed were as warm as the sky , but now she knew his eyes were clouded and empty like his soul.

Trunks smiled.

Pan wanted to scratch that smug smile from his face .

Not seeing the hatred protruding from her glare, or not caring, Trunks took the swing beside her. Pan raised herself from the seat slightly, ready to bolt the moment she sensed any danger from him, or if he made any sudden moves.

This time she would fight, this time she would scream "NO" loud enough for the whole world to hear. This time wouldn't end the same way as the_ last_ time they were together, alone, in the bedroom of her house. . .

"How have you been? Sorry I haven't talked to you lately, Mom's been keeping me busy with work and everything." Trunks said, rubbing his hands together to keep them from going cold.

Pan bit her bottom lip, lowering her head once again to look at the pebbles at her feet next to her black shoes, but she wasn't seeing that. She could almost hear the doorbell ringing and the volume of the T.V being muted as she stood up from her homework on the floor and skipped to the front door.

_"Who is it?" She asked, remembering what her parents had told her about the bad people who liked to do bad things to young girls like her, but nobody ever told her it wasn't just strangers who did those things. Sometimes the bad people are right under our noses, disguised as friends._

_"It's me," Trunks had replied, his words slurring slightly. Pan giggled, knowing he was probably drunk and unlocked the door for him, deciding she'd play her 'nobody is home' game when he was sober._

Pan sighed, wishing for the millionth time she hadn't unlocked the door for him.

"Fine." Pan whispered in answer to his question, keeping her head down and eyes focused on her black shoes. She wore black for one reason: It was a slimming color that hid her bloated stomach.

That's how it started, but Pan found comfort in the color black with each passing day. She knew it worried her parents, but wearing black sweaters, black jeans, and black shoes with white tips and soles helped her feel invisible, like the night, which is all she wanted to be. Nobody could hurt you if they couldn't see you, is what she believed. **[ rhyming isn't intentional I swear. Getting poetic here, lol.]**

Pan froze, feeling the unsettling weight of Trunks' stare.

"Just. . .fine? You haven't done anything exciting lately? Join a club or anything like that?" Trunks pressed, not satisfied with a one word answer. In the past four months, Pan found she couldn't reply to anyone's questions with more than one or two words, for fear of spilling her _dirty_ secrets.

When her parents asked how school went, she'd reply with "fine." When Bulla asked if she wanted to go shopping or hang out at the mall to check out hot guys, Pan's immediate response was "no." With every question she'd been asked, she wanted to reply to all of them with what happened that night, and the growing problem in her stomach.

Pan nodded, lightly rocking on her feet again." Fine."

Trunks exhaled through his nose, reaching his hand out to rest it on Pan's knee. She instantly stopped rocking her feet and held her breath in fear of the intimate touch. Her head snapped up and she turned to face him. He smiled as he slowly glided his hand further up her thigh. "Do you have a boyfriend, Pan?"

_Pan had finished using the bathroom and jumped, not expecting Trunks to be looming over her as she opened the door. She chuckled, and turned her body to the side so Trunks could squeeze past her. _

_She raised her eyebrows and started to ask what was wrong when Trunks roughly kissed her. Her eyes widened and her body froze, unable to believe the man she had a crush on was kissing her! Fear quickly overwhelmed her when his hands traveled under the fabric of her shirt._

_"Nn. Trunks, stop!" Pan had protested, pushing his face away from hers to no effect. He was too strong, so she did the only thing her father had taught her in a situation like this- - she kicked him as hard as she could, only, she was too short to kick him where it would hurt the most and ended up kicking his knees instead. It worked for a second, Trunks grunted in pain and leaned against the wall, waiting for the pain to pass._

_"I said no." It was the closest Pan would come to apologizing, though she knew there was no need to apologize. He was in the wrong, not her." You need to go now, Trunks. My parents will be home soon and they wont be happy when I tell them that- -"_

_Trunks easily lifted her by the waist. Ignoring her biting, kicking and screaming, he staggered down the hallway, bumped into the wall a few times and entered Pan's room. Pan clung to the wooden frame of her door, but Trunks swiftly yanked her free and tossed her on the bed, unzipping his pants as he slammed the door behind him, sealing Pan's muffled screams in the solitude of her bedroom._

"NO!" Pan shouted, slapping Trunks' hand away from her and sprinting out into the football field. She screamed hysterically, reliving the horrors of what happened in her bedroom all over again as Trunks' arms wrapped around her.

Trunks pressed his mouth against her ear, hissing." I'm not going to hurt you! Pan, calm down now! You're making a scene! Everything's going to be okay now shut the hell up!" Pan could see Bulla and her football player friends running for her, but refused to stop screaming, afraid Trunks would drag her away where no one could hear her if she did.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You wanted it Pan, everyone knows you have a crush on me, and no one's going to believe anything you say." Trunks whispered into Pan's ear before letting her go and letting her fall into Bulla's arms.

Pan found the nook of Bulla's armpit and wailed into her sweater like a young child. Bulla loosely wrapped her arms around Pan's shaking body, staring at her brother with wide eyes, unable to believe he made her best friend cry like she'd met the Boogeyman." What did you do?"

Trunks shrugged, not intimidated by her or her football player friends whom he could easily take." I don't know. We were just talking and she started screaming for no reason."

"You're lying Trunks." Bulla accused.

Trunks shrugged again and walked away, disappearing into his hover car that was parked down the road.

Bulla's friends repeatedly asked if Pan was going to be alright, if she were hurt or if they should call a doctor. Bulla smiled and thanked them," No. We just need to be alone for a little while, that's all."

Once they were completely alone in the field, Bulla knew there was a small chance that Pan would tell her what Trunks had done. A VERY small chance, though it would most likely be a one worded answer like "Nothing" or "Dunno" like she had been answering every question of hers lately.

But they were friends, it was her job to ask what was bothering Pan, and it was Pan's decision to answer truthfully or not at all.

"Pan, what's wrong? What did Trunks do?"

Pan lifted her head from Bulla's sweater, and gasped trying to catch her breath. Would Bulla believe her if she told her the truth? Would Bulla call her a liar and side with Trunks? She was afraid to tell her anything, but keeping this horrible secret to herself for so long was becoming more than she could bear, it was too much. She needed to tell somebody, she needed help! Knowing she'd regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't try to tell at least one person she trusted, Pan set all of her fears aside.

Taking a deep breath, Pan told her best friend everything.

- END-


	5. Why Stay?- Angst - Android 18

Title: Why Stay?

Words: 457

Characters: Android 18

Genre: Angst

I look at their faces and think. . . I wish I could feel that.

Roshi tells Krillin a joke. Krillin's hand holds his stomach as it shakes, while the other hand wipes away the tears. These are tears of joy, not sadness.

A loud, cheerful laugh comes from Marron. Not a chuckle, like the fleeting laughs that come from me.

Bulma and Chichi babble to each other, pointing at their husbands, cupping their mouths over each other's ears as they share secrets. I could focus my hearing to listen in on the gossip, but their secrets aren't for me.

Gohan hands his brother a drink from the cooler. A kindness I've never known from my own brother.

Trunks politely listens while Yamcha gives the kid pointers on dating, the single warrior steals glances at the blue haired woman. Vegeta doesn't miss this, and glares at Yamcha from a distance, ready to step in if Yamcha tries to come near his mate.

Goku steps up beside me, munching on a chicken leg. "Whatcha looking at Eighteen?"

I quickly narrow my eyes and look away, embarrassed at having been caught ogling the group. . . envying them for everything they were. I could never be like them, I didn't know how. I was created to be unique, to be better than all the humans, but was I? Was being different really worth the loneliness? I could be human too. I mean, I was once before.

If I pretended to feel extreme happiness, to laugh at jokes I didn't quite understand, and to talk about boring everyday things with other people. . . would that make them accept me?

I walk away from Goku, disgusted by my own thoughts.

That 's not me. If I changed every fiber of my being just to please someone else, my life wouldn't be worth living. I wouldn't be Eighteen! I'd be some pitiful, loathsome creature not worth caring about, like I was before. When _we_ lived to please the doctor Gero.

Sometimes I wonder. . . did I make the right choice to live a peaceful life among the humans?

A light breeze pushes back my hair.

I close my eyes, hearing the call of freedom.

"Mommy!" My daughter wails, her voice searching for me, aware that I'm not hovering outside their group. A group I'm never fully apart of.

"Hon?" My husband whispers, the light breeze carrying his voice to my ears.

I sigh wistfully.

They're only two, my husband and daughter. Out of millions of people on this planet, only two care for my existence. Is that really worth staying for?

My eyes open and I turn back to the group, back to the two people keeping me here.

" I'm coming!"


	6. Never Enough - Horror - Mirai Trunks

Title: Never Enough

genre: Horror

Characters: Mirai Trunks

Rated M

Summary: haha, I'm in a sad mood. I feel like I'm in mourning but nobody has died, just my confidence. Trunksie- kun will take you to that place of mourning, and heart piercing disappointment.

* * *

"MOTHER!" I shouted, lightly shaking her head I held cradled in my arms. My eyes flickered to the rest of her body a short distance away from me. The orange flames roaring around us couldn't change the color of her blood, which oozed like black oil from her neck. . . forming a slowly moving puddle next to my thigh.

" MOTHER!" I shouted again, lifting her against my face as if waiting to hear her speak to tell me she's okay.

I sobbed into her hair, remembering how she felt alive and warm when we hugged . In my time we always hugged, even if it was only to do a quick errand we always gave each other a hug as if it would be our last. In the world that we lived in, that was a high possibility.

Without her body attached to her head, she felt lighter now.

"I'm sorry, Mother. . .I'm sorry. . ." I pleaded into her ear, my voice quivering on the edge of insanity. I'm sorry about a lot of things. I'm sorry I came to the past, my warning was supposed to help them, not make things worse! I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, mother. I'm sorry you had to die a terrifying, and brutal death!

I kissed her on the cheek, my lips resting there a long time while I said "Sorry," over and over again in my thoughts. Telling myself she's in a better place now, I gently lowered mother's head back on the asphalt. She didn't look right with her eyelids half-drooping over her eyes like that, so I reached out to lower them.

There. Much better. Now she's only sleeping.

I stepped over her torso, my throat tightening at the sight of the small body beneath her. _Me._ She protected me until the very end.

A hand burst out from under the rubble and clamped around my boot. A scream builds in my throat, but I push it back, recognizing the face, pinned beneath, gritting his teeth in agony

"Vegeta!"

My body quickly produced the golden aura of a Super Saiyan. The large rock pinning my father(along with other remnants of a building structure) crumbled into pebbles under the strength of my fingers, which I flicked into the flames devouring the pile of human corpses.

The glow diminished, and my hair fell back to my temples. I crouched down low, my hands hovering over him, not sure where to touch. There's nothing I can do to help him. His body is crushed, almost flattened into the dirt where he lies. My hands come back to my body in clenched fists.

"I'm sorry father! If I had only been here sooner. . . I'll go back in time and change everything!" I stuttered, doing my best to comfort him as well as myself. Vegeta's expression softened a little, amused by words. Going back in time wont help him, going back can do nothing for this timeline, or mine." I'm sorrry. I did my best. . ."

Only my best wasn't good enough.

Vegeta opened his mouth. I leaned forward to hear him better, but his words didn't reach me. He gasped, and his pupils rolled to the back of his head and his hand slid from my boot. I stumbled away from him. Their dying faces and the scent of death followed me back to my time machine, and I knew it would follow me for the rest of my life.

I held on tightly to Mom when I came home, and silently cried into her hair. She patted my head, understanding that my first trip didn't go well.

"It's alright Trunks. There's always next time."


	7. Story Idea- RomanceHumor - Yamcha

Title: Story Idea "Mirai Yamcha "

Words: 1,330

Rated: T

Characters: Yamcha

genre: romance/humor

Summary: A/U. A visitor from the future puts Mirai Trunks' life in danger when he tells Yamcha some important information about Bulma. Just a funny idea that's been swimming around in my head, but I doubt I'd stay interested in it for long if I started it, so in the short stories pile it goes! ^_ ^.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Future Trunks told everyone about the androids. Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin and Vegeta were all training hard. Even though the fate of the Earth and everyone's lives were at stake, none of them could deny the excitement they felt and each looked forward to the match between them and the androids. Except for one fighter with a scar on his cheek, Yamcha.

"They're going to gut me like a fish," Yamcha moaned, deciding that training out in the middle of nowhere wasn't going to do him any good. Shooting at rock formations with ki blasts seemed like a good idea, before a particularly large rock ricocheted from the blast and shot into his forehead. Yamcha rubbed at the bulging bruise on his forehead." Oww. I think I've earned a break."  
**. . .**

Yamcha found a stump to sit on while he drank the rest of the water in his water bottle. He leaned forward, propped his arms on his knees and stared down at a trail of ants scuttling in a single formation into a hole at the base of the stump. His future seemed bleak. If a mere pebble could hurt him, what chance did he have against the androids?_ Not even that kid from the future could defeat them! And he's a Super Saiyan! What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Yamcha chuckled, picturing himself faking his own death and going into hiding just so he wouldn't have to fight the androids, or be made to fight them like Bulma would surely do. _She might as well stick an apple in my mouth and serve me on a plate. Those machines will eat me alive!_ Yamcha pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly imagining an even worse outcome then dying._ What if I'm the only one who dies?!_

Yamcha stood up, cupped his chin and nodded to himself, already leaning towards the idea of faking his own death. _Hmm. I hear Master Roshi has a submarine under the ocean. I wonder if he'd let me use it until this whole Androids fiasco blows over?_

At that moment, before Yamcha could fly away, a time machine landed right in front of him.

"Oh crap, this can't be good." Yamcha thought out loud. Surprisingly, the boy from the future (whom looked suspiciously similar to Bulma & Vegeta) did not jump out from the time machine. An older man in his late forties, with long black hair tied in a pony tail, hopped out of the time machine. The man yelped as his ankle twisted from the jump.

"Who are you ?" Yamcha demanded, ignoring the man as he hopped in a circle, holding his foot.

The man continued to hop and curse from the pain. After a few seconds, the man finally sat on the stump, rubbed his swollen ankle tenderly, and stated without looking up." I'm you from the future. And I came to warn you about Bulma."

**. . .**

_Whoa, I must be rich in the future!_ Yamcha thought, noticing that the yellow jacket, white shirt, and yellow pants his future self wore were all designer brands and EXPENSIVE.

"We don't have much time. I stole the time machine when Bulma wasn't looking and- -"

"Wow. I age beautifully don't I?" Yamcha remarked, staring appreciatively at Future Yamcha ." So what's with the hair and clothes? Do I become a lackey for the Yakuza or something?"

"No. You'll owe five thousand zeni in gambling debts to them." Future Yamcha snorted. He flipped open his cell phone and showed the picture of a very famous teen." After becoming her agent your life will start changing for the better. But only slightly."

"Wow. . ." Yamcha observed the teen's blond hair and bright blue eyes. She reminded him of someone, but couldn't figure out who." . . . She's cute. "

"Give me that." Future Yamcha snatched the phone from Yamcha's hand, glanced at the picture for a second, then stuffed it back inside his jacket." Her parents will break your arms and legs if you even think about asking her out on a date!"

"Who are her parents?"

"That doesn't matter." Future Yamcha shook his head dismissively." After I tell you what I need to tell you, hopefully you wont ever have to become her agent."

Yamcha crossed his arms." I'm listening. . ."

"Tonight, Bulma will cheat on you with Vegeta. He'll go off to space to train while Bulma pretends to be pregnant with your child. It isn't until the child is born- - with a tail!- - that you find out he's Vegeta's son. Bulma will break up with you. The androids and cell will be defeated. Goku dies, but at least you won't. Time goes on, you'll be turned into chocolate and eaten, but don't worry. You'll be wished back.

" My point is, you'll go on living the life of a bachelor. Never marrying, but always watching the woman of your dreams with her husband, raising two kids that should've been yours, & enjoying a life you were supposed to have with them." Future Yamcha took a breath." But all that can change if you leave right now and stop Bulma from making the biggest mistake of her life! Go Yamcha! Go now and claim the future Vegeta stole from you!"

Instead of doing what his Future self was telling him to do, Yamcha rolled his eyes and punched the ground, angrily screaming." THAT BITCH!"

**. . .**

I don't want to write the rest. Basically Yamcha rambles on to Future Yamcha about finding a better woman and saying he deserved better than Bulma. Future Yamcha talks him out of this, and Yamcha quickly flies to Capsule Corporation. He hears noises coming from inside Bulma's room, he's about to open the door when a hand grasps his wrist and stops him. It's another future version of himself, one dressed like he just escaped from a mental hospital ( wearing a hospital gown).

Psycho Yamcha's eyes twitch as he says." Don't open that door. Don't do it! The image will never leave you! You'll spend the rest of your life seeing them. . .in that position. . .everytime you close your eyes!" Psycho Yamcha bites the tips of his fingers, and rocks back and forth." It's hell man! It's hell! Just walk away and don't open that door!"

A familiar voice laughs from inside Bulma's room. Yamcha's eyes widen.

"Is. . .is Goku in there?"

"Don't open that door." Psycho Yamcha warns, waving his hands in Yamcha's face." They wont let you have fingernails. No nails! You'll have to bite your actual fingers!" Psyco Yamcha giggles." They said I was crazy. They said time travel didn't exist, even Bulma denied it! BUt here I am! I proved them all wrong!" Psycho Yamcha continues to giggle.

Yamcha hear's Goku's laugh again.

Angry, and needing to know what's going on behind that door, Yamcha begins to twist the knob, when someone else tackles into him.

He curses, expecting to see another version of himself, but it's not. Just one angry Mirai Trunks, looking like he's ready to murder someone right about now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Mirai Trunks demands.

Psycho Yamcha claps and snorts, rooting for Mirai Trunks to win the 'fight.'

"I didn't do anything yet!" Yamcha stuttered.

_What the hell is going on?!_

**_. . ._**

We may never know ^_ ^

Moral of the story? Leave time travelling to the motha' f * * * * * * Time Travellers!


	8. Ghost Stories - HorrorHumor- TMGPB

**Title**:Ghost Stories

**genre:** Horror

**words**: 1,141

**characters:** Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Pan, & Marron

**Summary:** The Z teens decide to tell each other ghost stories after the power mysteriously goes out.

. . . Enjoy it my darlings! . . .

Marron screams in the darkness.

"It's okay. The power just went out." Pan says,grunting after tripping over someone's shoe.

"Are you okay Pan?" Trunks asks, feeling his way down the hall, and stepping on Pan's fingers as he passes her.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Pan growls, slapping the back of Trunks' leg angrily.

"I would if I could see." Trunks mumbles, which is loud enough for everyone to hear.

Goten is the only smart one, he doesn't move from the couch.

"What do you think made the power go out?" Goten thinks out loud." I mean, there isn't a thunderstorm and I don't think we have very many electronics plugged in. . ."

Trunks bumps into the kitchen table. He curses, then looks up at where the wall should be, knowing the power breaker should be near the corner, closest to the ceiling.

"That's a good question."

"I'm scared." Marron whimpers, feeling for Goten.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" Marron apologizes, finding Goten's hand." It's just that I'm really scared and wanted to hold your hand. What did I grab?"

"Uhh. That's not important."

"Dragon balls!"

"What's wrong?" Pan asks, hearing Trunks curse. Her hands blindly feel inside the kitchen cabinets for a candle, matches, or at least a flashlight!

"It's no use." Trunks continues flipping the switches, but nothing changes."The lights wont come on."

"What should we do?"

Trunks jumps from the table, just inches away from stomping on Pan.

"Only one thing we can do, we wait. The lights will come on eventually."

"Got it!" Pan cheers, holding something long, hard, and familiar in her hand.

"What do you have, Pan?"

"Uhh. . . I really hope it's a candle stick and not Bulma's vibrator or something."

Trunks instantly produces a lighter from his pocket and looks around for Pan. He spots her, then crouches to her level to light the candle in her hands. Like moths, Goten and Marron leave the couch and head straight for the small light.

"It wont stay lit for long, will it?" Marron asks, clutching Goten's hand tightly.

Trunks shakes his head." Two hours. Maybe three."

"Dude, don't you have a flashlight?"

Trunks smirks." Of course." Holding the light, Trunks leads the teens upstairs.

. . . .

Trunks checks in the shoebox under his bed, but his flashlight isn't there. He checks his parent's room next, but their flashlight is missing too.

"Strange. They should be here." Trunks bites his lower lip."Hmm. Maybe we should check Bulla's room. If she doesn't have a flashlight, I know she has at least a dozen candles we can use."

. . . .

The teens hold their breath as they stand in front of Bulla's door. There's a large, recently written sign that says," Trespass, and I'll kill you."

"I think she's still mad at Goten for eating her desert." Pan says.

"On second thought, I think we can survive with a candle." Goten laughs while pushing the others back down the hall towards the stairs." It's late anyway. We should just try to fall asleep."

"We can tell ghost stories to pass the time." Trunks suggests.

"Yeah!"

"I'm in."

"Noooo." Marron moans, on the edge of crying.

"3 to 1. You're outvoted."

. . . .

Pan and Marron set their sleeping bags next to each other, and across from them, Goten and Trunks do the same. Marron buries herself in her red sleeping bag, hoping she'll fall asleep before hearing any of the scary stories. Trunks sets the candle in the middle of their circle on a glass candle stick holder.

"Is everyone ready?" He asks. The candle flame forms moving shadows on Trunks' face, making him appear ominous.

Pan and Goten wordlessly nod.

"Ladies first." Trunks motions to Pan to begin the first story.

She nervously licks her lips, then begins.

. . . . . . . .

Lily Martinson, a high school senior, was having trouble falling asleep at night.

She'd drink warm milk, take a bath, turn off the T.v and lights, but nothing worked.

It was almost three in the morning, and Lily was halfway through reading her book, and hadn't once felt sleepy.

Sighing, Lily closed her book and set it on the floor by her bed. Knowing the chances of her falling asleep were slim, she decided to keep her reading light on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Five minutes after three, Lily's eyelids began to feel heavy.

She closed her eyes, hoping she'd be able to fall asleep, when she heard a noise.

It was a small voice of somebody singing.

Lily opened her eyes and scanned the room for the source of the voice that had instantly stopped singing.

There was no one in the room with her.

Deciding it was nothing, Lily closed her eyes and tried falling asleep.

Again, a small voice began to sing, this time much more loudly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lily gasped, noticing that the singing was coming from her teddy bear which sat on her bookshelf near the door across the room.

The teddy bear's lips weren't moving, but it was definitely singing.

It kept singing for a few more seconds before going quiet again.

. . . . . . . .

Lily shakily laid down in her bed, keeping her eyes on the teddy bear.

The minutes ticked by, but the teddy bear didn't make anymore noise.

"I'm being silly," Lily thought, pulling the blanket close to her chin." I'm just tired. After I get some sleep everything will be fine."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Unable to stay awake any longer, Lily fell asleep.

Soon afterward, the singing began.

Lily was too tired to find the source of the singing, and didn't attempt to wake up.

She peacefully slept, listening the small voice sing.

It didn't bother her that she couldn't understand the words, what bothered her was that the voice was getting louder and louder.

It no longer sounded soothing like it had been, but menacing and evil.

. . . . . . . .

Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer and opened her eyes.

She screamed as her teddy bear fell on her face. . .

. . . .

Goten chuckles." A killer teddy bear? Are you serious? That's the best you can do, Pan?"

Pan shrugs." It wasn't a killer teddy bear. The bear was sitting above her on the shelf with her reading light the entire time. It just fell on her the moment she opened her eyes. A coincidence, I guess."

"So, what was singing then?"

Pan smiles.

"Always go to bed on time." Trunks concludes. "Goten, you're next."

"I have a way better story to tell than her." Goten began, scooting closer to the candle and rubbing his hands together." And my story is real. . . it happened to me."

**To be continued. . . ?**

**Was it funny,scary or stupid?**

_**- July 17th. 2013- **_


End file.
